Fire in the Hold
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Kate and Tony make good of a threat they made towards Gibbs. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them. Spoilers: Marine Down
1. Chapter 1

**Fire in the Hold**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Kate and Tony make good of a threat they made towards Gibbs.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them. **Spoilers:** Marine Down

**Chapter 1**

"You've got the matches," whispered Tony conspiratorially.

"Yep," replied Kate, "and you've got the lighter's fluid?"

"Oh, yes," replied Tony still whispering.

"Tony why are you whispering; Gibbs isn't even here…he's out with that redhead who picked him up," asked Kate.

"You take all of the fun out of things…we are about to set his boat on fire, Kate; an undercover mission so-so speaking and that calls for whispering," replied Tony excitedly.

The agents had decided at the NCIS firing range to do this very thing if their personal items had been destroyed due to Gibbs intervention. Gibbs had taken from them and taped them to their targets. The idea was to hit the target and not the personal items. With Tony it had been his NCIS cap, the one he had been breaking in for months.

Tony's target had shown his intendancy to shoot the hostage's ear off so Gibbs had taped his cap over the hostage ear.

With Kate she had only hit the bad guy holding the hostage twice and her PDA had been taped to help her focus only on the target.

It was during their walk back to the shooters start line that Kate had said that if this didn't go down well they should break in the destroy Gibbs boat; a few minutes later Tony had agreed when he said he would bring the lighters' fluid.

The evening had started out so innocently when Tony had suggested that they go out to eat since the captured Marine had been returned to his family and Gibbs had taken off with the red-head.

"Sure why not," Kate had answered before heading back to the Navy Yard to pick up their personal vehicles and headed home. Tony had come by a few minutes later to pick her up and then driven them to one of his favorite places, a little mom and pop Italian restaurant.

It was during dinner after Kate and Tony had a couple of drinks that Tony brought of the subject of torching Gibbs boat. "You know Kate, tonight would be the perfect time to carry out our threat?"

"Mmmm…what threat was that?"

"Burning Gibbs boat in retaliation of our personal items destroyed on the shooting range."

"I don't know Tony…you know I was only kidding when I said that."

"Yeah, but now that I've thought it over we should do something…and now that he is busy with that red-head that picked him up this is the right time…come on are you going to tell me that you weren't angry when you saw your PDA destroyed by one shot that went array. The same is for me and the three months that it took to break that cap in," argued Tony as he poured a little more wine in Kate's glass until his arguments began to make sense and she readily agreed. They left soon after to get the materials needed for their bonfire.

And now here they stood with the lighters' fluid and matches in hand waiting to burn the boat their boss had been working on for months and the enormity of the action had a sobering effect on Kate. "Tony, what happens when Gibbs comes home and finds his boat in ashes…he's going to be pissed."

"So…what's the point?"

"Well, he's going to be real angry especially at the ones responsible."

"Yep, I would love to be a fly on the wall to view that; but that's the beauty of it all Kate, he won't know who responsible for it."

"Are you sure…he was there when I threatened to burn his boat. He might have believed that it I was only kidding but when he comes home and finds the boat in ashes he's going to be able to put one and one together and figure out who did it," argued Kate.

"Kate…Kate, there was so much noise that he wouldn't have heard our quiet conversation…trust me he won't have a clue who's responsible for all we know he will probably just blame one of his ex's and start another. Now are you with me or not?"

Kate looked at her partner and then at the boat and the matches in her hand before deciding, "I'm sorry Tony, I just can't do it…it wouldn't be the right thing to do," and putting down her matches began to back away, "and you should come with me before Gibbs gets back and finds us down here."

"You worry too much…look I'll only scorch a little bit," Tony cried as he poured a little fluid on Gibbs' boat and held a match to it. Before he could do anything it was in flames with a frantic Kate beating it out with her purse.

"Tony that was too close…now come on before he finds us down here with his smoldering boat," shouted Kate as she urged her partner to move.

"Too Late," replied the voice they feared the most at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gibbs…I…," stuttered Kate in shock.

"Boss…how much did you hear?"

"Enough to land the both of you in a lot of trouble if I choose to go in that direction," replied Gibbs as he walked down the stairs forcing his two agents to move closer together. "Arson would end your careers as Federal Agents."

"Boss...I wasn't going to really burn your boat…at least not all of it. I just going to scorch a little bit when it got out of control," Tony said.

"Tony I heard the glee in your voice when you wish you could be around to view my expression on seeing my boat in ashes…that doesn't say scorch to me but you have given me an idea on how to even things out between us."

"One that won't mess up our careers?"

"Nope and you will be around to view the outcome as well," Gibbs replied mysteriously.

"Kate, come here," he ordered the brunette agent, and when she obeyed, he said, "I appreciate your trying to save my boat and we will talk more about this tomorrow. Go on upstairs and wait for us…Tony and I have much to discuss about his action tonight."

Kate glanced at Tony before doing as she was told and went up the stairs pausing at the top to look back down letting her gaze relay the concern she felt for her partner to Gibbs. "Don't worry Kate, I won't hurt him too bad…now go on up, close the door and have a sit."

Gibbs waited until the door leading down to the basement had been closed before approaching his senior agent. "So you wanted to scorch my boat…only you didn't…you burned some of it?" he asked menacingly.

"I only a little scorch, Boss just to let you know."

"Now what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he moved closer and removed a paddle from the wall.

"Now how it feels to loose personal items, Boss. It took me three months to break in that cap…and in a matter of seconds it be came air-conditioned with two hole in it," argued Tony as he watched his Boss get closer and closer.

"Are you going to compare my boat to a cap DiNozzo….it took you three months of bending it this way or that compared to my sweat and blood in building this BOAT!!!" Gibbs ended with a shout.

"But…"

"Well if you want to see something scorched I'm about to oblige you...drop your pants and get over here," he shouted pointing to a spot not far from the burned area.

"BOSS!! Not bare…you'll light a fire back there," he said as he moved away from Gibbs.

"You should have thought of that before setting my boat on fire. Of all of the foolhardily stunts you have pulled this tops the pile...you saw how that fire almost got out of control and with all of the lumber and booze around the whole house could have been in flames before either one of you could have gotten out," explained Gibbs angrily as he stalked to Tony and invaded his space.

"Now move it mister or I promise you the fire back there will be smoldering for days," he barked as Tony reluctantly dropped his pants and moved into position next to the burned spot on Gibbs' boat.

Gibbs lost no time as he raised the paddle and brought down a flurry of well placed licks to Tony's bare bottom lecturing as he went about his stupidity and endangering of not only his life but that of Kate's and the possible destruction of Gibbs' home; until he finally brought it to an end with the twentieth lick leaving Tony crying bitterly and unable to move.

It was only a matter of minutes before Gibbs returned to Tony's side and pulled up his underwear and pants causing his agent jerk with pain as they brushed against his well punished backside and held him as he got his emotions under control.

"I-I'm s-sorry B-Boss," blubbered Tony.

"I know…just like all of the other times. You just need to think before you act and we won't have this conversation so often. Now I'm going to take Kate home, you are in no shape to do but go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning when you are better able to understand," soothed Gibbs as he patted Tony on the back before leaving him to see to Kate.

When Gibbs entered the living room he found Kate passed out on the couch and he just didn't have the heart to wake her and take her home, so he covered her with an afghan and went back to help Tony up to the spare room. After checking once more on his 'kids' he went back down to work on his boat…the fire in the hold had been extinguished except for that smoldering still in DiNozzo butt.

The End


End file.
